


The Sickest Captain

by Uniblabblab



Series: My Captain [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniblabblab/pseuds/Uniblabblab
Summary: Iwaizumi has a secret and Oikawa is will to do anything to learn what that secret is...even give his boyfriend a strip tease and lap dance
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: My Captain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/578359
Kudos: 297





	The Sickest Captain

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but maybe I'll start this series again...maybe

“Iwaizumi,” The coach waved him over. Slipping away from the crowd heading to the locker room, Iwaizumi approached the coach as he asked, “Where’s Oikawa today?”

“Home sick.”

“Is he really sick,” The coach asked.

“I wouldn’t let him stay home otherwise,” Iwaizumi smirked.

The coach laughed and clapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder, “Good. Well, I just received news that Oikawa has been nominated as Captain of the Month and is now in the running to get Captain of the Year award. I was going to tell him today, but he wasn’t here.”

“I can let him know, sir.”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi nodded and headed off to the lockers. He quickly changed and hurried out of the gym. Once on his bike, it was a short ride to the Oikawa residence. After a few minutes, Iwaisumi parked his bike in the empty driveway. He walked up to the door and pulled out his copy of the front door key. Without further hesitation he let himself inside and dropped his shoes and bag at the front door. With practiced ease he climbed up the stairs and slipped into Oikawa’s bed room.

His potato of a boyfriend was resting on top of his covers on his stomach as he watched YouTube videos of alien conspiracy theories. Oikawa’s hair was untidy and he wore his large framed glasses with his alien pajamas. Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed and kissed the side of Oikawa’s head, “How are you feeling, baby?”

Oikawa didn’t look away from the video, “Fine.”

“Have you eaten?” Oikawa hummed disinterestedly. “Have you taken your medicine?” Another hum. “Have you been drinking water?” Another noncommittal hum. Iwaizumi’s eyebrow ticked.  _ This little shit. _ Without hesitation Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s untidy hair, forcing his head to the side.

Oikawa groaned, “Yes!”

Iwaizumi leaned forward to bite Oikawa’s ear, “I was talking to you, Tooru. Do I have your attention now, baby?”

Oikawa bit his lip as he looked at Iwaizumi, “Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi repeated with a smirk as he climbed off the bed and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. Iwaizumi sat down with his legs spread; showing Oikawa his growing bulge. “I have some good news to tell you, baby, but if you don’t want to listen then maybe I don’t want to tell you.”

“Good News,” Oikawa instantly perked up, “Like what?”

“I don’t feel like telling you now.”

Oikawa smirked and slipped off the bed, “How can I make you tell me?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Oikawa slowly pulled his shirt over his head and trailed his hands over his chest and stomach, “Please, tell me, Iwa-chan. I need to know.” Iwaizumi’s eye filled with lust as he motioned for Oikawa to keep going. 

He reached up for his glasses and Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, “Leave the glasses on.”

Oikawa turned to show Iwaizumi the silky espanse of his back before trailing his fingers to the waistband of his pajamas. Teasingly slow, Oikawa pulled his pants low before sliding them back up his waist. Iwiauzmi saw the hint of Oikawa’s beautiful ass and white lace before it was hidden again. Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, “Want to see it again?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi breathed as he started stroking himself. Oikawa slipped his pants all the way off this time and bent over to give a clear view of his ass; under the pretense that he was pulling his pants off his feet. “Baby those are some sexy underwear for being home sick.” 

“Do you like them,” Oikawa purred as he turned to face Iwaizumi. His slender fingers traced over the outside of the sexy white laced thong that was barley containing his straining cock, “I was missing you so I put them on.” 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi growled as he beckoned Oikawa to him with a single finger.

Oikawa climbed onto Iwaizumi’s lap and draped his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “I was missing you this morning when you went to school without me.” Oikawa rolled his hips; making Iwaizumi growl at the friction. “I missed you and I remembered what happened the last time I wore these underwear.” Oikawa started unbuttoning Iwaizumi’s shirt and pressing kisses down his neck, “You grabbed me and fucked me against our lockers.”

“And should you be wearing these sexy,” Iwaizumi accented the word by grabbing a handful of Oikawa’s ass, “underwear to practice.”

“No,” Oikawa breathed as he rocked his body and earned a groan out of Iwaizumi. “But I wanted to. For you, Iwa-chan.”

“Shit,” Iwaizumi’s fingers dug into Oikawa’s ass as Oikawa continued to roll his hips.

Oikawa leaned forward and licked Iwaizumi’s lips, “Wanna tell me your secret now?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Oikawa smiled as he kissed his way to Iwaizumi’s ear, “Please.” Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa slipped off his lap and settled himself between Iwaizumi’s legs. With large chocolate eyes Oikawa looked up and begged, “Please.” Oikawa mouthed at Iwaizumi’s clothed cock and Iwaizumi could help himself as he rolled his hips. Oikawa innocently smiled up at him before pulling both Iwaizumi’s gym shorts and underwear down. His cock sprang free and Oikawa gasped, “You’re so big...and all mine.”

“All yours, baby,” Iwaizumi admitted as he carded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. Then without warning Oikawa deep throated him. Iwaizumi arched his back, “Shit, baby.”

Oikawa bobbed up and down before pulling off with a pop, “Did you like that?” But Oikawa wasn’t waiting for an answer as he licked Iwaizumi’s head once more before returning to suck Iwaizumi’s cock like it was his job. Iwaizumi grunted and tightened his hold of Oikawa’s hair. All the while, Oikawa was moaning around his cock making the pleasure all the more intense with the vibrations of his throat. Finally, he pulled back and a trail of spit connected Oikawa’s puffy lips and Iwaizumi’s cock. “Want to fuck my mouth,” Oikawa panted as his hands rubbed up the thick thighes surrounding him. “Or do you want to fuck me into the mattress?”

“God,” Iwaizumi groaned as he grabbed Oikawa and dragged him to the bed. Iwaizumi settled himself amongst the mountain of pillows and motioned to his cock, “Let me prepare you then I want you to ride me, Tooru.”

Oikawa straddled him and reached behind himself and stroked Iwaizumi’s cock, “I get to ride this big, thick cock? You must really love me, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi beckoned him and held out three of his fingers; which Oikawa happily started coating with saliva. Once Iwaisumi was sure that they were thoroughly soaked he reached behind Oikawa and started teasing his entrance. At the same time he latched his mouth on one of Oikawa’s nipples. Oikawa threw his head back as he pushed back on Iwaizumi’s fingers and held Iwaizumi’s mouth to his chest, “mmm...suck my nipples...just like that...shit baby...I love that...oh fuck..you suck so good...please...add another finger...I need your inside me.”

Iwaizumi smiled as he added another finger and turned to the other nipple. Then he felt Oikawa slip out of his hold and he frowned, but the frown turned to a smile as Oikawa positioned himself over Iwaisumi’s cock, “Impatient, baby?

“Please, I need to be filled with your cock, Iwa-chan, I need it.” Then Oikawa pulled the string of the thong out of the way as he lowered himself and threw his head back. Iwaizumi watched his body and marveled at the wet spot darkening the front of the white lace. “Holy shit, you’re so big. I can’t.”

“Yes you fucking can,” Iwaizumi growled as he thightened his hold on Oikawa’s thighs. “You can do it right, baby?”

“Yes,” Oikawa whimpered as he lifted himself before lowering again, “God I can feel you right here.” His slender fingers traced over his stomach, “You’re filling my ass so much.”

“You like that, right?”

“I fucking love it. I want more.” Oikawa picked up speed as he rode Iwaizumi and cried, “You feel so fucking good.” His glasses were slipping down his face and heat patches were beginning to form.

“Make sure you keep those sexy glasses on, baby.” Oikawa adjusted the glasses before lowering himself again with a gasp. Iwazumi’s hand traced over Oikawa's torso and he pinched Oikawa’s nipples, “You like when I tease your nipples, Tooru?”

“Yes...yes...I love when you tease my nipples and fill me with your thick cock. Shit...I’m leaking precum.”

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Iwaizumi groaned as he slapped Oikawa’s ass, “I want you to come hands-free. Milk your fucking prostate and cum for me.”

“Hajime...I’m close,” one of Oikawa’s hands were running through his own hair and the other was struggling to keep the glasses in place.

“Yeah?”

“Yes...oh shit.” Iwaizumi started thrusting up as Oikawa bounced, “You’re going to make me cum...oh my god yes...I’m cumming...shit shit...I can’t stop...fuck.”

Cum was leaking out of the white lace and Iwaizumi smiled, “You’re so fucking sexy, Tooru. Now, I’m going to fill you up. Put my load inside of you and fill your pretty little ass up. You’d like that right, baby? If I filled you with my cum.” He grunted as Oikawa’s walls tightened around him from the force of his orgasm and he shot his load inside of Oikawa’s ass. They both held each other gasping as Tooru adjusted his glasses once more. “God you felt so good, Tooru.”

Oikawa giggled, “You felt so good inside me.” They laid together in silence for a moment before Oikawa asked, “What did you want to tell me?”

“Oh, you are nominated for Captain of the Month. Congratulations, baby.”

Oikawa wiggled his hips making them both gasp, “Thank you.”

“Thank you for the news or the sex?"

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love thinking that Iwaizumi calls Oikawa baby when they're alone.


End file.
